


Неуязвимые

by Kimatoy



Category: This War of Mine (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimatoy/pseuds/Kimatoy
Summary: — А знаешь, мы теперь неуязвимы, — говорит Арика. — Ужасы войны до нас больше не доберутся. Впрочем, нас еще могут откопать.





	Неуязвимые

— Когда я вырасту, я хочу стать снайпером! — говорит Лидия. Арика еле сдерживается, чтобы не отвесить ей оплеуху. Дети отвратительны, дети, которых приходится терпеть круглые сутки, — отвратительны вдвойне, а дети, которых приходится терпеть круглые сутки и за которых при этом приходится отвечать, за которыми надо ухаживать, ничего кроме глухого раздражения вызвать не способны. Арика жалеет, что две недели назад она открыла дверь, за которой молили о помощи. Жалеет, что не нашла в себе сил отказать крепкому мужчине, сжимавшему руки маленькой девочки и усталой женщины с лихорадочно горящими глазами. Теперь Арике приходится жить с последствиями своего выбора. Этого мужчину — он представился Евгением — Арика ненавидит, пожалуй, больше, чем саму себя. Он привел в полуразрушенный дом сестру и дочь, бросил их на незнакомых людей, пообещал, что вернется через несколько дней, как только уладит все вопросы с отъездом. Прошло уже две недели, но Евгений так и не вернулся. Арика уверена: он сбежал в одиночку.   
Ирина, тетя Лидии, была тяжело больна, когда переступила порог убежища Арики и Павло. С запущенной пневмонией не смогли справиться те скудные лекарства, которые Павло приносил с вылазок. Требовалось совсем иное: лабораторные исследования, рентген, мощные антибиотики. Ничего этого не было, а до больницы — не добраться из-за мощного снегопада. Впрочем, Арика уверена: ни лаборатории, ни рентгена в больнице все равно нет. В первые дни осады военные с решимостью безумцев обстреливали именно больничный городок, электростанцию, правительственные здания.   
Арика в упор смотрит на Лидию:   
— Никогда, никогда не смей так говорить! — говорит она сквозь зубы и слышит, как в замке поворачивается ключ. Из глубины коридора она смотрит на Павло, вернувшегося с ночной вылазки. Он сбрасывает рюкзак на пол — половицы жалобно скрипят — радостно улыбается: “Удалось найти предохранители и провода. Я смогу сделать сигнализацию на дверь”. Арика хочет ответить ему, что очень рада, что он вернулся, вернулся живым, но где-то неподалеку грохочет взрыв. Арика чувствует, как содрогаются стены их ненадежного дома.   
— Интересно, куда упал снаряд? — говорит она Павло, когда вокруг вновь воцаряется тишина.   
— Неважно куда, — отвечает он. — Важно, что мимо.   
Павло уходит вглубь дома. Арика знает, что сейчас он поест и ляжет спать, как всегда он делает после вылазок. Иногда Арике хочется настоять, чтобы на вылазки ходила и она — у нее большой опыт выживания на улицах, она умеет подкрадываться так, то никто не услышит. Но Павло упрямо твердит, что ей нет никакого смысла подвергать себя опасности. А он быстро бегает, если что — убежит.   
Днем, когда Павло просыпается и начинает монтировать сигнализацию, Арика уже проверила ловушки для крыс и даже освежевала добычу. Ей очень хочется научить Лидию менять фильтры и готовить еду, но Павло всегда выступает против этой идеи. Он говорит, что Лидия — того же возраста, что его сын, и что детей надо как можно тщательнее оберегать от ужасов войны. Поэтому дом похож на игровую площадку: в кухне висят качели, стена под лестницей изрисована наивными рисунками, рядом с плитой расчерчены квадратики для “классиков”, на втором этаже валяются игрушки — мячи, куклы, скакалочки…  
Арику угнетает рутина. Проснуться, приготовить еды на день, встретить Павло, полить травы, запустить самогонный аппарат, поговорить с Лидией, растопить снег, чтобы была вода… Все по кругу, изо дня в день. Арике хочется вырваться из этой рутины, изменить хоть что-то, но единственный шанс на это — бросить Павло и Лидию и уйти из убежища куда глаза глядят. Арика остается — у нее хорошо работает инстинкт самосохранения. И чуть-чуть — совесть.   
Зима тянется уже полтора месяца. Погорень завалило снегом, почти никуда не добраться. Павло и Арика уже две недели почти не выходят из дома: из ближайших зданий уже все вынесено, а дальше — снежные завалы. В последние дни Павло удается принести только доски, которые сразу же пускают на дрова. Запасы подходят к концу, и даже радио не может обнадежить: прогноз погоды один и тот же. Минус. Снег. Ветер. Лидия с каждый днем раздражает Арику все больше и больше: ноет, канючит, чуть ли не требует, чтобы ей принесли новых игрушек, вкусной еды, чтобы началась весна, чтобы вернулись Евгений и Ирина, чтобы закончилась война.   
— Если погода не изменится, с послезавтра придется и Лидию кормить через день, — говорит Арика, подсчитав запасы. Их с Павло паек уменьшать дальше некуда. — И дров почти не осталось.   
— Есть еще шкаф внизу, — хмурится Павло.   
— Его хватит дня на три. Если пытаться держать температуру на двенадцати градусах — на пять.   
Павло молчит, думает о чем-то своем.   
— Если придет Франко, мы можем попытаться выменять у него еды на остаток сигарет, — продолжает Арика.  
— Если придет, — эхом откликается Павло.   
Через два дня Павло заболевает. Он постоянно кашляет, а кожа у него белая-белая, горячая, сухая. Арика боится, что Павло умрет, и тогда она останется с Лидией одна. И долго это не продлится.   
— Почему ты не даешь Павло лекарства?! — сердито спрашивает Лидия, уперев руки в бока. Лекарств в доме нет, никуда не добраться, Франко не приходит уже пять дней — и Арике в очередной раз нестерпимо хочется отвесить Лидии оплеуху. В восемь лет уже можно и понимать, как обстоят дела. — Он хороший, а ты… Ты плохая и злая! Из-за тебя ушла тетя! И я хочу к папе!  
Лидия убегает куда-то наверх, и у Арики нет никаких сил, чтобы идти за капризной девчонкой. Павло внизу, в подвале, надрывно кашляет, в доме прохладно и сыро.   
Вечером Арика берет рюкзак и уходит на улицу. Она надеется, что сможет добраться хоть куда-нибудь, где можно раздобыть лекарства. Большинство домов разрушены взрывами, но Арика упрямо бредет, пробивая себе путь в сугробах. Она проходит около трехсот метров за полтора часа и наталкивается на обледеневший труп. Ей кажется, что этого человека она когда-то раньше уже видела, но не может вспомнить, где и когда. Арике везет, как не везло с начала войны, в карманах мертвеца она находит полупустую пачку сигарет и два флакона с белым порошком и полустертыми надписями _Benzylpenicillin_. Арика не уверена, что этим можно вылечить Павло, но убеждает себя: от пенициллина в любой форме хуже не будет точно. “Лучший подарок в моей жизни”, — думает она и возвращается домой, прихватив с собой еще пальто мертвеца.  
Дом темен и спокоен. Арика тихо открывает дверь, прокрадывается на кухню, достает шприц из аптечки, разводит один флакон лекарства в кипяченой воде. Скоро рассвет, пора будить Лидию, кормить ее, подкидывать дрова в обогреватель. Лидии нет в постели. Нет ее и ни в одной комнате дома. Арика словно по наитию идет к стене под лестницей, где Лидия обычно рисует и несколько минут тупо пялится на корявую безграмотную надпись цветными мелками: “Я нихочу жить сАрикой. Она злая. Я ушла искть Папу”. В прострации Арика доходит до холодильника, проверяет полки — еды стало меньше, Лидия утащила с собой почти половину их и без того скудных запасов.   
Арика сжимает в руке шприц с лекарством, спускается в подвал, подкидывает дрова в топку. Павло спит, у него на лбу выступил холодный липкий пот. Арика не будит его, просто делает укол и ложится спать.  
Просыпается она к вечеру, добредает до холодильника, достает пару жареных крыс, подогревает их на печке, кормит Павло, делает ему еще один укол. На удивленный вопрос отвечает: “Завалилось за половицы на втором этаже”. И ни слова не говорит о том, что Лидия сбежала, говорит — запретила ребенку приближаться к больному, а то еще заразится. Ночью она спит на ближайшей к Павло кровати и смотрит, смотрит на него, пытаясь понять, что делать дальше.   
Ответ приходит сам. Утром Погорень снова обстреливают, и без того хлипкие стены их убежища содрогаются. Пока идет обстрел, Павло порывается привести Лидию вниз, в подвал, но Арика мягко кладет ему руку на грудь, говорит: “Я приведу ее сама”.   
Она медленно, пытаясь оттянуть неизбежное, поднимается по лестнице из подвала. Люк наверх не открывается. Арика пытается толкнуть его сильнее, когда раздается еще один взрыв, так близко, что ее сбрасывает с лестницы. Потом все затихает.   
— Похоже, нас завалило, — говорит Арика, вернувшись к Павло и потирая ушибленный локоть. — Я не смогла выбраться наверх.   
Она садится на кровать Павло, смотрит ему в глаза. Она знает: он уже просчитывает варианты, как они смогут выбраться, он надеется, что Лидия жива и сможет позвать на помощь.  
— В крайнем случае, мы сделаем подкоп, — с легкой усмешкой говорит Павло.   
— Конечно, — легко соглашается Арика. В голове у нее пусто. Дров в подвале на день, воды — чуть меньше литра, у них осталась одна жареная крыса, лекарств больше нет. — Главное не замерзнуть до этого.   
Следующие три часа она смотрит, как Павло пытается поднять крышку люка.  
— Устал, — в конце концов говорит он. Печка постепенно остывает, становится холоднее, и Арика кидает в топку последние дрова. Павло ложится, накрывается одеялом, закрывает глаза. Арика смотрит на него, потом решительно забирается к нему под одеяло, обнимает, кладет ухо на грудь, слушает, как бьется его сердце.   
— Так теплее, — объясняет она.  
На следующий день становится ясно: без посторонней помощи им не выбраться. Арика заставляет Павло прекратить метаться, опять забирается к нему под бок, водит пальцами по его лицу. В подавле — ощутимый минус, изо рта вырывается пар, дрова закончились, ушли на то, чтобы обогреть их убогое жилище ночью. Арика понимает, что еще чуть-чуть и она сдастся. Сдаваться нельзя. Надо найти в себе силы жить. Она проводит пальцами по бровям Павло.   
— А знаешь, мы теперь неуязвимы, — говорит она. — Ужасы войны до нас больше не доберутся. Впрочем, нас еще могут откопать.   
Павло перехватывает ее руку, целует ладонь.   
— Это глупо, — шепчет он. — Мы не можем быть неуязвимы. Я должен вернуться к жене и сыну, должен пережить это все.   
— У тебя получится, — говорит Арика, уверенно смотря Павло в глаза и решительно лезет ему под толстовку. Руки у Арики ледяные. — И я знаю отличный способ согреться.   
— Я его тоже знаю. Только… — Павло согревает ее шею дыханием. — Тебе не кажется это неэтичным?  
— Мне все еще уже восемнадцать, — уверенно врет Арика. Павло молчит, только внимательно смотрит Арике в глаза.   
— Ты спрашивал, кому нужны футболисты во время войны. Мне. А после войны футболисты нужны будут всем.   
На следующий день сквозь сонное оцепенение Арика слышит, как еле бьется сердце Павло у нее рядом с ухом, и как бесконечно далеко кто-то ругается:  
— Твари же охуевшие, я же заебусь вас откапывать, но как только я вас откопаю, вы со мной поменяетесь, даже если не хотите, уроды.   
Арика закрывает глаза — только на это хватает сил. Она слушает, как еле-еле бьется сердце Павло, и думает, что пока они неуязвимы для войны, они будут жить.


End file.
